Capacity to store data in memory devices improves with advances in technology. Data may be stored at a non-volatile storage device such as a flash memory device. Reliability of data stored at a non-volatile storage device can be compromised by proximity effects of memory storage elements that are situated near one another. Program disturb is one such proximity effect that may cause data storage errors resulting from neighboring memory locations that are electrically charged within a non-volatile storage device.
Data may be scrambled prior to storage in a memory device. Scrambling breaks up patterns, such as a series of “1”s (ones) or a series of “0”s (zeros). However, scrambling increases latency of data operations and may increase manufacturing costs. Under some conditions, scrambling may cause an increase in error rate associated with storage of the data.